unikittyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Fox/Forms
The following is a list of Dr. Fox’s different designs seen in Unikitty!. Corn Cob *'First seen:' “Spoooooky Game” *'Notable features:' Dr. Fox keeps her orange and light orange coloration, only transplanted onto an ear of corn. Her muzzle and glasses also remain on this form. Camouflage *'First seen:' "Sparkle Matter Matters" *'Notable features:' Dr. Fox wears a green camouflage version of her standard lab coat. Her cheeks are smeared with black war paint, one smudge for each side. Snow Day *'First seen:' "No Day Like Snow Day" *'Notable features:' Dr. Fox's outfit for Snow Day. She wears a purple winter coat instead of her lab coat. She has a purple and green striped scarf around her neck. She wears a purple hat with white trip and a white pompom on top, which cover her ears. North Pole *'First seen:' "No Day Like Snow Day" *'Notable features:' Dr. Fox's outfit she wears in the North Pole. It is a maroon parka that covers her ears. She has two darker maroon buttons on it, along with cream trim around the hood, and she also wears a pair of yellow mittens, along with a pair of black boots. The Cyber Hacker *'First seen:' "Action Forest" *'Notable features:' Dr. Fox's action-hero persona. She wears a black jumpsuit with grey buttons on the front. She has a visor over one of her glasses lenses, and a microphone on her mouth. She wears a pocket laptop watch on her wrist. Mech Pilot *'First seen:' "Kaiju Kitty" *'Notable features:' Dr. Fox's jumpsuit to pilot the Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V. She wears a blue jumpsuit with a denim blue collar, white and black boots, white and black gloves, and a silver line across with a yellow emblem. Swimsuit *'First seen:' "Kaiju Kitty" *'Second seen:' "Beach Daze" *'Third seen: '"Pool Duel" *'Notable features:' Dr. Fox's swimsuit. She wears a one-piece swimsuit that is striped in light blue and yellow horizontal stripes. Cyborg *'First seen:' "Kaiju Kitty" *'Notable features:' Dr. Fox programmed into the Mecha Kitty's mainframe. She still wears her pilot jumpsuit, only with a robotic arm, half of her face replaced with a robotic shell, tubes running through her head, and a green light repl's'''acing her eye. Spider legs *'First seen:' "Rock Friend" *'Notable features:' With Dr. Fox's original legs used to make Friend Guy, Dr. Fox replaces them with a pair of robotic spider legs that she had in the lab. HAZMAT suit *'First seen:' "Kitchen Chaos" *'Second seen: "Beep" *'''Third seen: "Sick Day" *'Notable features:' In order to clean the fridge, Dr. Fox dons a yellow HAZMAT suit. The suit squares out her body, causing her to wobble. It has a clear mask on the front, with rounded nubs to cover her ears. A dark yellow rounded zigzag is on the front, along with a red and blue button. She wears black gloves and black boots for this outfit. A shoulder flashlight is located on it as well. Kid *'First seen:' "Wishing Well" *'Second seen: '“Lab Cat” *'Notable features:' Dr. Fox in her childhood. She was much chubbier, with a double chin and buck teeth that she wore braces for. Her standard outfit was a thicker pair of glasses with tape on the bridge, a long-sleeved light blue shirt, and blue overalls. Found sticker *'First seen:' "Hide N' Seek" *'Notable features:' Dr. Fox wears a silver found sticker with a pink silhouette of Unikitty's face on her forehead, marking her as out of the hide and seek game. Space pilot *'First seen:' "Lab Cat" *'Notable features:' Dr. Fox wears a blue suit with a red-violet neck tie and badges on her chest. She wears a headphone headset on her ears as well. Happy Horn *'First seen:' "Too Many Unikittys" *'Notable features:' Dr. Fox is given a brighter color scheme, with pinkish cheeks and a tail in the style of Unikitty's. She only has a single eyelash in this form, with blue eyes and a blue horn with a white holder on her head. Fabulous Fun Fixing Club outfit * First seen: '''"LandLord Lord" * '''Notable features: '''Dr. Fox is wearing a bluish-gray shirt with whites at the end of her sleeves where her paws go in, as well as blue-jeans. Angry * '''First Seen:" Delivery Effect" * Notable Features: She has yellow filled semi-circle glasses and a spiked tail with more reddish fur. Category:Character Forms